marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uroc the Uru Monster (Watcher Datafile)
UROC Uroc was once a Rock Troll and weaponsmith in the service of Grundor the Greater who was ordered to produce a powerful weapon or suffer dire consequences. Uroc discovered a vast amount of uru metal and forged a massive, monstrous figure where he transferred his consciousness into its body through sorcery. Uroc knew nothing could harm his new form and drove the Rock Trolls from their homes and forced them to the surface world to attain food. The Rock Trolls would come into conflict with Thor where they capture him and take him to King Grundor. Thor escaped from his bounds and attacked the trolls. Grundor was left alone when the trolls fled from battle. Grundor told Thor that they were forced to the surface world by Uroc the Uru Monster. Grundor told Thor that Uroc dwell below across the Chasm of Eternal Sorrow. Uroc confronted Thor and Grundor when they reached his domain. Thor struck Uroc with a lightning bolt but the uru monster was able to absorb the attack and return the blast towards the Thunder God. Uroc also magnetized himself and Thor's hammer would stick to the palm of his hand. Uroc was forced to relinquish the hammer when he was unable to lift it off the ground. Uroc followed Grundor and Thor as they started to cross a stone bridge above the Chasm of Eternal Sorrow. Thor stopped in his tracks and baited Uroc to strike. Thor dodged the powerful blow and Uroc caused the bridge to collapse where he fell into the bottomless chasm. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy 2D10, Team D10 Distinctions Big and Ugly, Body of Uru, Overconfident Brute Power Sets URU MONSTER Enhanced Senses D8, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Psychic Resistance D8, Surprisingly Nimble D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple opponents, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Damage Resistant. Step back any physical stress or trauma received by –1, unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Immunity. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by acid- or fire-based attacks. SFX: Might of Uru. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, spend a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Wall-Breaker. When inflicting physical stress on a structure or vehicle, double Godlike Strength, remove the highest rolling die from your total and add three dice for your total. Limit: Huge. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit between narrow rocks, and other problems. Turn a Rock Troll Physiology power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Troll Category:Large-Scale Threat